1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a load carrier, more particularly to a load carrier which includes a bottom member and a surrounding wall that is connected detachably to the periphery of the bottom member. 2.Description of the Related Art
A conventional load carrier includes a bottom member and a surrounding wall connected to the periphery of the bottom member so as to confine a load receiving space therein. The load carrier is generally made from metal, rattan stem, bamboo strap or bendable plastic material. In the conventional load carrier, the surrounding wall is integrally formed with the bottom member. Therefore, the load carrier has a predetermined shape and height. Thus, a large vehicle is needed to ship the conventional load carriers to a desired destination. Hiring a large vehicle results in higher transport costs.